Alarm
by Nyan Nyan Soup
Summary: Part 3 of my Servamp Family AU. Tsubaki brought home a strange device that ended up making a loud and obnoxious sound. Everyone is mad, Ash is awoken from his nap, Old Child is surprisingly not hurt. (Contains all the Servamps.)


Second part of my Servamp Family AU.

* * *

"In about three seconds you're going to hear a very loud noise. Do not be alarmed."

Everyone that was sitting in the main room turned and looked as the youngest of the family scurried down the hall and stood in the door frame. Despite his warning he himself looked quite disheveled, with his sunglasses crooked and hair a bit messy. Even his kimono wasn't up to the man's usual standards. The only female in the room, who was sitting at the dining table with stacks upon stacks of papers surrounding her laptop, attempted to say something. However, she was immediately cut off when the youngest sibling was proved right.

A most horrendous sound broke out all throughout the house that undoubtedly caught the attention of all the household's residents. The four in the main room all shouted, putting their hands over their ears in an attempt to block out the painful noise. From somewhere else in the house, most likely the second floor, a high pitched scream was heard. Elsewhere was a crashing sound, most likely unrelated to the screaming since it seemed to come from the first floor.

The woman glared at the youngest with a death stare and tried to stand up. "Tsubaki! Do something, dammit!" She yelled over the cruel sound that seemed to never end.

"I don't know how to!" Tsubaki whined as he fell to his knees.

On the couch, the fifth eldest was flailing his legs and groaning out, "Make it stop, make it stop! Make! It! Stooooop!"

The sound felt like it had been going on for hours despite it only being a few minutes. Everyone felt disoriented to the point that the young man sitting on the kitchen counter top actually fell off and landed on the hard floor, but the sound certainly distracted him from the pain of the fall.

Suddenly the noise stopped for no reason. The four tried to regain their senses, feeling dizzy and gaining strong headaches, but at least they weren't deaf. The younger one on the floor make it onto his feet, albeit with some stumbling along the way, and immediately grabbed the sandwich he finished making before the sound began. With only one bite he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, barely chewed it, and let out a sigh after he was done.

"Ahh, much better." The white haired man smiled and put his head down on the counter.

"What the hell was that, man!?" The male on the couch shouted, trying to sit up as he had momentarily lied down to cover his face with a pillow when the sound had started.

Tsubaki stood and adjusted his sunglasses, his head pulsing with pain that made his vision a bit blurry for a moment. "Sorry, sorry, Lawless. I'll explain in a minute, but my head is pounding right now and-"

"TSUBAKI!"

The youngest was cut off by the sound of a loud, deep voice yelling out his name. Accompanying it was quick but surprisingly light footsteps. Tsubaki turned to see the third eldest sibling, Doubt Doubt, running towards him. As he came up on his little brother, he grabbed the shorter by the front of his kimono, lifted him up a few inches, and brought Tsubaki close to his face, which was hidden under a paper bag. The hole in the bag that allowed Doubt Doubt to see was Tsubaki's only view of his elder brother's face, and Tsubaki could tell he was pissed.

"Do you want to explain to me why I just had to drop one of my new bottled ships because of some random loud noise?" The harsh yet quiet tone of Doubt Doubt's voice seemed to make him scarier in Tsubaki's eyes to the point that the youngest actually feared for his life.

"Oh come on Doubt, let him go, stop scaring him shitless, and maybe he'll explain. I'd like to know what that was all about too." Their sister said as she stood and walked towards them, fixing her long purple hair.

Instead of defusing the situation, The Mother's inclusion made Tsubaki feel more threatened, which was most likely her intention considering the scowl on her face. Tsubaki turned to look at the two in the main room, but neither Lawless, nor World End gave any inclination of wanting to help their baby brother.

"You guys talking 'bout this?" The three flinched as they looked at the base of the staircase and saw the eldest, Sleepy Ash, standing there with a mechanical mess clinched in his outstretched hand. They noticed All of Love standing directly behind him with a worried expression and his hands on Sleepy Ash's shoulders.

"Aaahhh, Big Brother! You broke it!" Tsubaki cried out, upset at the sight of the broken machine.

"Uh, yeah. It woke me up and I found it in your room. I couldn't turn it off so I smashed it." Sleepy Ash said rather bluntly, then yawned.

"Good thing Ash made it stop. That noise startled me so badly I practically screamed bloody murder." All of Love let out a nervous giggle, knowing everyone in the house had already heard him scream earlier.

"B-but you… you broke it. Belkia left it for me and you broke it!" Tsubaki complained and squirmed himself free from Doubt Doubt's grip. He dropped to the ground and flashed a rather angry frown at Sleepy Ash, who either didn't notice, or simply didn't care.

"It was loud, and I couldn't sleep. Besides, I told you all I was gonna take a nap and not to disturb me. Ugh, I can't deal with this. I wanna go back to sleep…" Sleepy Ash yawned once more and rubbed his eyes.

"Isn't Belkia that pink haired guy you hangout with? What was he doing with a thing like that?" Lawless questioned, eyeing the broken device in their big brother's hand. Him and World End had gotten up and moved into the hall with the rest of the family once Sleepy Ash had shown up.

"Yep!" Tsubaki immediately cheered up at the mention of his best friend. "He dealt with a C3 member yesterday and snatched that thingy off of 'em. He gave it to me 'cause he didn't know what to do with it. We thought it might have been a recording device, so that's why I was fiddling with it. Then it gave me a message saying something about a defense mechanism and I had a thirty second warning. That's when I ran downstairs to warn everyone."

There was a moment of silence between the siblings before Doubt Doubt raised an arm and smacked the back of Tsubaki's head.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt Doubt!" Tsubaki complained, rubbing his head.

"You idiot! What if that was a self destruct instead?! You're lucky the whole house didn't explode with all of us in it!" The Mother shouted at their youngest brother.

"Well that's just illogical. Who would carry something that dangerous on their person? And besides, this house is too big. If anything it would've just taken my room out." Tsubaki retorted.

"And hopefully you with it." Lawless mumbled, which elicited a chuckle from World End, who was luckily the only one close enough to hear him.

Sleepy Ash stepped towards Tsubaki and forced the broken machine into the others hand. "'Kay, well, the issue's dealt with now and I don't care about the details, so I'm gonna go back to sleep. 'night."

"Ash, it's three in the afternoon." All of Love commented.

"I said 'night." Sleepy Ash headed back up the stairs and out of sight, no longer wanting to be apart of the conversation when he could be sleeping instead.

"Oh Ash." All of Love attempted to follow his blue haired brother, but stopped halfway up. "Tsubaki, please do try to keep yourself and those friends of yours out of C3's business."

"No promises." Tsubaki replied as he watched the tall blond continue up the stairs and disappear.

"Hey, let's all just be glad that no harm was done in the long run." World End said.

"I have shattered glass to clean up." Doubt Doubt stated, obviously as a contradiction to the others claim.

"Then shouldn't you go do that?" World End responded in a passive aggressive tone.

The four were slightly disturbed as they watched Doubt Doubt slowly walk backwards away from them and then round the corner.

"...He is really weird…" Lawless muttered.

Before the others could agree with him, a loud thud was heard on the roof that made World End jump.

"What was that?! C3? Oh no, they're here for Tsubaki! They tracked you down and now they're mad their… whatever that is… is broken! It was nice knowin' ya little bro, I'll miss you!" World End dramatically clung onto to Tsubaki and began to cry, without tears however.

"What? There's no way that's C3. Get off me." Tsubaki pushed the emotional one off of himself and fixed his kimono that the other messed up.

The Mother looked up to the ceiling and placed a finger on her chin. "I'm going to go see what that is." She said as she headed for the front door. She planned to get a better look from outside, since the front part of the house was only one floor and therefore the roof was much lower.

As she walked away she heard shuffled footsteps behind her and looked back to see the younger three huddled up close behind her like baby ducks following their mom. She sighed but made her way outside, leaving the door open for the boys and stepping out past the porch onto the walkway. She turned to look up at the roof while the brothers stayed on the safety of the porch. It was silent for a moment until another thud was heard and something rolled off the roof, landing on the pavement of the walkway. Whatever it was, it was black and motionless.

"...Old Child…?" Lawless questioned.

Immediately after, the young boy jumped up, swishing his black cape back and raising a smoking pipe in the air. "Get back inside children! It's not safe out here, something is attacking! Your big brother will protect you!"

The Mother simply frowned and crossed her arms. "If you call me a child again that pipe is going down your throat."

"Ehh… r-right, sorry… But! It is unsafe, you must go inside! There's an attack!" Old Child certainly felt intimidated by his only sister, but for the moment he was prioritizing protecting his younger siblings.

"There is no attack. It was a false alarm courtesy of Tsubaki." Lawless corrected, pointing to the brunet.

"See?" Tsubaki held up the broken device for the smaller to look at.

"Whhhaaaaattt!? Aww man!" Old Child was more disappointed than he was willing to admit since he'd been wanting a fight for a while now, but was ultimately happier that his family wasn't in any real danger.

"Let's go back inside now." The Mother said as she headed for the door again. "And throw that thing away Tsubaki, we don't need it causing anymore problems."

Tsubaki nodded as he followed behind his sister and other brothers. Old Child came running after them and inside the house. Once back in the main room, Tsubaki dropped the smashed machine in the trash can next to the fridge. He was upset he couldn't figure out more about it, but decided it wasn't worth it and was rather glad to know that obnoxious sound wouldn't be happening again.

"So what's for dinner, Sis?" World End asked.

"Ugh, is food all you ever think about?" The Mother complained.

"Food! Food! Food!" As World End chanted, Lawless and Old Child joined in, causing their sister to start yelling at them.

Tsubaki chuckled at his siblings, happy to finally be apart of the amusing family he'd longed to be with for so many years.


End file.
